Talking to the Moon
by Midnight-675
Summary: Amu hasn't seen Ikuto in 5 years. What happens when her chara's hide something important from her for the past 5 years?


**I got this idea from listening to my mp3 player. It's gonna be in this so, you'll see why it reminded me of Ikuto and Amu. **

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Shugo Chara. If I did, Tadagay would have died. That doesn't mean he can't now…*gets out chainsaw and starts it* Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Ikuto… He's been gone for 5 years. I've missed him so much. His words still linger in my head, "I'll definitely make you fall in love with me. So prepare yourself." I guess he won that bet.

I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling. My room hasn't changed that much, it still has its "cool and spicy" appearance. It was mostly black and hot pink. It had a few midnight blue stuff, just to remind me of him.

I took out my iPod, which I haven't used since Ikuto left, and put a random song on.

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have

Of course it was this song. Oh well, I never stop thinking about him anyway.

At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself

Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

I actually do what this song is talking about sometimes.

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say  
I've gone mad  
Yeah  
I've gone mad  
But they don't know  
what I know

I know how that feels. The guardians think I'm crazy because, ever since Ikuto left, I've been depressed.

Cause when the  
sun goes down  
someone's talking back  
Yeah  
They're talking back

At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You

I sit alone a few times and talk to the moon, hoping Ikuto was trying to get to me too.

In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

Ahh Ahh,  
Ahh Ahh,

Do you ever hear me calling?  
Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you

Sometimes, I wonder if Ikuto has given up on me. I hope he hasn't. I haven't confessed to him yet.

In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away

The song ended and another one began. I felt something wet on my cheek. I pressed my hand against my face. I realized they were tears. My chara's flew over to me with a tissue, each holding a corner of the tissue.

"Amu-Chan, it's okay. We know you miss him." Ran, my pink chara, said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, my "cool and spicy" and stubborn façade coming out, as I snatched the tissue away from them. "As if I miss Ikuto." I told them, wiping the tears away.

"We never said anything about Ikuto." Miki smirked. My eyes widened in surprised.

"I didn't either."

"Yeah you did. You said, and I quote, 'As if I miss Ikuto.'" She retorted.

"Nuh-uhh!"

"Uhh-huh!"

"Nuh-uhh!"

"Uhh-huh!"

"Nuh-uhh!" Ikuto was right, I am stubborn. I never accept anything, do I?

"Uhh-huh!"

"Uhh-huh!" I'm getting too old for this. I'm friggin' 17!

"Nuh-uhh!" she yelled before she realized what she said. I stuck my tongue out at her.  
"Oooooo! You! You know you miss Ikuto! Why can't you just admit it?!" she yelled at me.

"Rawr." I growled sarcastically.

"Yes Amu-Chan, I agree with Miki." Dia said to me.

"Me too!" Ran cheered. I don't know how she made everything so cheerful sounding.

"Me three ~desu!" Suu agreed.

I hate them right now because they were right. I also hate myself because I'm too stubborn to admit a whole bunch of stuff.

"Hey Amu-Chan, I heard Utau say Ikuto was coming back soon." Ran winked at me. I froze, my eyes wide open and mouth hanging wide open.

"Just kidding!" Ran said. My face flushed.

"That's not cool you guys!" I whined.

"That was just to prove you LOVE, not like, Ikuto." Miki told me. Sometimes she could be such a smart a-I forgot I was planning to swear less. I mean smart_y-pants_.

"Whatever. You guys won't get over the fact that I got over Iku-" I was cut off by tears sliding down my face. The song that was playing wasn't a song, it was Ikuto talking.

"Amu, you don't know how much I miss you. I want to see you so badly, it hurts. I want to see your beautiful smile and blush." It sounded like it was recorded off of something. I saw my chara's whisper to each other and lightly smile.

**Miki's P.O.V.**

"Hey, guys do you think she found it?" I whispered to the girls.

"Yeah. She can finally hear what we've been hiding from her for the past 5 years." Dia whispered back. "You can really see her aura change whenever Ikuto's involved."

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Right now I didn't care if I was crying out the ocean. I'm listening to Ikuto's velvety smooth voice. I have been waiting to hear from his voice for 5 years. The weird thing is, I can hear a change in his voice, like he was getting older… And sounded like it was a phone call too. Now that I think about it, he said bye call you later every minute or so. Hmmmm….

Ding! That was my little light bulb in my head, meaning I put 2 and 2 together.

"RAN! MIKI! SUU! DIA!" I yelled. They yelped and jumped into their eggs. "WHY DID YOU GUYS HIDE THIS FROM ME FOR 5 YEARS!?" I yelled. They all squealed.

"Amu-Chan? Is everything up there okay?"

"No, my Shugo Charas, my-would-be-selves, just kept something really important about my Ikuto!" That's what I wanted to say, but instead, I sweetly said, while glaring daggers at the chara's, "Yeah, it's fine there is just an annoying_ fly_." I said as they all flinched at my deadly glare.

**Should I continue this? Do you guys see why I chose the song, "Talking to The Moon" which I don't own. I think I could get a good story out of this. Please, no flames. Well R&R!**

**-Midnight675 waz here**


End file.
